Tubbimura
Tubbimura is an antagonist from Xiaolin Showdown. An obese, but surprisingly agile, ninja, he is promised by Wuya and Jack Spicer that if he retrieves a Shen Gong Wu called the Sword of the Storm then he will be able to join the Heylin. He is introduced as the archrival to Raimundo Pedrosa, whom he fights several times over the course of the series, though he later interacts with and fights the other Xiaolin Warriors, as well. History Tubbimura defeats Raimundo in a fight and then brings the Sword of the Storm back to Jack and Wuya and joins the side of evil. Later, although he impresses Jack with his evil taunting toward Raimundo during a Shen Yi Bu Dare and further impresses him with his evil laughter, which is also directed at his rival, Tubbimura is ultimately defeated and loses three Shen Gong Wu. Tubbimura participated in the Royal Rumble and defeated Clay Bailey in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Tongue of Saiping, also kidnapping him as a price for losing. Later, he joined Jack when Jack was desperate for a partner, but they broke up because of tensions between them. After that, Tubbimura joins part of Jack's New Army of Evil and then goes to the side of Chase Young, only to be shot out of a catapult when Chase no longer needs him. He also owns a chihuahua named "Muffin Face" that he has Jack Spicer walk as a method of payment for his services in "Something Jermaine." Abilities Tubbimura can use his flabby mass in a variety of ways, showing to be a tool of offense and defense. In the debut episode, Shen Yi Bu, when he stomped the floor in desperation to get Jack Spicer to hire him, a large amount of fat was shifted to his right leg. Also, when he body-slammed Raimundo, his fat expanded into a puddle-like shape, then he reformed. In Battle Royale, when Clay tackled him, his flab caused them both to fall. In a race against Clay to get the Serpent's Tongue, he lay on his belly and slid across the ice. In Something Jermaine, he used his belly to deflect an attack from a lion. Appearance In Season 1, he wore a red ninja suit that had a sword on the back, a fishnet undershirt and his shirt did not fit him, revealing his bellybutton. He had the stereotypical black eyes with no scleras. In Season 2, he appeared to be fatter and his suit design changed. It was a darker shade of burgundy, the fishnet undershirt was gone, and the sides of his outfit have pins, most likely to keep the shirt from pulling up, but it still revealed his belly button. Also, at certain scenes, there were lines rising up from his stomach, an implication of his weight gain between his appearances. Also, his eyes most of the time were squinted, or "Brock eyes," as some would prefer (likely to depict the squinted eyes of a person who is of Asian origin or descent). Navigation Category:Ninjas Category:Trickster Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains